percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 9
She told me her life as a half-blood. She encountered so many monsters. "I only wanted you to be safe, from the monsters. But as it turns out that you Josh, are much more powerful than me. But your scent is way stronger so you will attract more monsters. On top of that, I'm a daughter of Apollo. That makes you more powerful than the rest." Josh nodded, he didn't seemed surprised. It looks like he already knew. By the way, our car had just arrived in Camp Half-blood. We arrived at camp and it looks like that we had new campers. There were 3 new campers, 2 boys and 1 girl. One had golden hair just like Josh, but his eyes were bright blue. He wore the Camp Half-blood T-shirt and wore a long pants. The other two must have been twins. They both had black hair with silver eyes. They wore the same T-shirt and pants as the other one. They're boy and girl. The guy with a golden hair stepped forward. "Hello, My name is Sylvio." We took a step forward and offered our hands. "Hello and welcome to Camp Half-blood." Annabeth began. "Let us introduce ourselves. This is Adam Sinise, he is a son of Poseidon." "Hi there." I greeted. "Clarisse, daughter of Ares." "Ares..." Sylvio mused. "The god of war?" Clarisse sneered. "You have a problem with that?" "No." Sylvio said. "It explains why you smell so bad." Clarisse is ready to charge Sylvio, but Josh held her back. He's amazing for his size. Sylvio's eyes widened. "Is it just me, or is that kid holding her back?" "He is not a kid." Annabeth glared at him. "He's 19 years old. He's suffered some kind of disease that prevent him from growing." "Oh," Sylvio eased. "I see." Then Sylvio looked at Josh. "So, you are?" "Josh, Son of Hyperion." He held out his hand. "Hyperion?" Sylvio looked surprised. "Yes. Hyperion, the titan lord of the light." Annabeth said. "So, he's a Demititan?" "You guessed it." "So, what's your full name Sylvio?" Annabeth asked. "Sylvio Newton." "Sylvio Newton? That's an interesting name." Annabeth commented. Just then, the other 2 twins stepped forward. They each held out their hand. "Hello," The girl said. "I'm Melina, Melina McKidd. And this is my twin brother, Gary McKidd." We shook their hands. "So, have you been claimed yet?" Annabeth asked. They shook their head in confusion. "What is claimed?" They asked. Suddenly a holographic Moon, silver bows and arrows appeared on their heads. Chiron stood aghast looking at them being claimed. "What in the world?" Chiron said, perplexed. "She made a promise to Zeus never to have children! What in Hades's name..." Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Alright! Sorry!" Chiron yelled, and he stood straight up, addressing the new camper. He knelt down. "Hail, Melina and Gary McKidd. Children of the moon and the hunt, Artemis." "Artemis?" Gary asked, perplexed. "Isn't she supposed to be a virgin goddess?" "She's supposed to be." Then, the air shimmered right above the creek. I could have guessed that this is an Iris Message. Then, a picture of the goddess appeared. She had beautiful auburn hair and she had silver eyes, just like her kids. "Hello, Josh." The goddess said, and she looked beside me. "And hello, Perseus." "Hello Artemis." Annabeth said. "So, I'm afraid I had to explain. Looks like I had broken my oath in the styx for siring you two." Melina and Gary nodded. "I'm sorry, but I had just met the most powerful mortal hunter. He's even better than Orion. Oh, I would love to tell you the story, but that doesn't matter now. What matters now is this..." And she showed us at the time she broke her oath on the Styx, she had intercourse with a boy named. Then the scene changed. This time, Zeus is holding the golden pitcher, and inside the golden pitcher it's the stygian water itself. "You had broken an oath of the styx Artemis, and now you had to drink from this pitcher." Artemis gulped. The water looked so foul and cold and acidic, that the thought of drinking it could only be thought of a very insane person. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Gods who broke their oath in the styx had to drink this." She gulped again. She looked nervous, for a goddess. But this is what she gets for breaking the oath of the styx. Finally, she drank the stygian water. In a second, her body went rigid, and she slumped backward, and Zeus caught her. The scene changed, and this shows 6 months after. Artemis is lying down in a comfortable bed, unable to do anything, much less than breathing. Apollo knelt close to her, muttering. "Oh, poor sis. Why did you have to break the oath made on the stygian river?" The vision shut off. We were back in the creek. "And so I really had experienced how bad the stygian river tastes. I would never, ever broke an oath again." Then, she waved the rainbow and the message shut off. "So, our mother had to drink from the styx for siring us?" Gary asked. "That's terrible!" "It's definitely terrible." Josh explained. "When gods broke an oath sworn on the styx, they had to drink from the river, and then they cannot move or breathe for one year." They looked stunned, as if wondering what will happen to them if they broke an oath from the styx. Then, a girl walked up to us. Fortunately, I knew who she is. She is Nyssa, from Hephaestus cabin. "Come on, guys! It's time for capture the flag!" She shouted. "Alright!" Me and Josh said simultaneously. So, we're getting ready for capture the flag. We headed towards the forest, where we get to play capture the flag each week. It's a fun game. Josh liked it the best. He says that it's a great practice for him. This time, it will be Demeter, Poseidon, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Hermes and Ares on one side. On the other side, they have Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hades and Dionysus. We picked players, and since me and Percy were both on Poseidon's cabin, we both go together, although I preferred to go with Josh. Although he isn't big like us, he's got the combat moves. Katie Gardner talked the strategy. Me and Josh had permission to fight side by side. Then, the conch horn blew. I ran with him covering me. We ran towards the battlefield and saw many rivals running towards us. I drew my sword, and we got to the middle of the conflict. I saw a guy with not much armor, so I charged him and swung my sword. He dodged and counterattacked. I fell down as he tried to stab me with his blade, I rolled aside and got to my feet and saw his blade coming at my neck and I ducked and watched as his blade got stuck in a tree. I kicked him and saw Josh battling 5 people at a time. He's an amazing fighter. One of the guys swung his sword at him, and he parried. Josh lunged to the 1st guy and he disarmed him. He continued to take on other guys while I saw the McKidd Twins. They're son and daughter of Artemis, the goddess of hunt and the moon. I figure that they had some prowess in combat. Josh ran up to them, charging with his sword ready, and slammed himself into the McKidd siblings. The siblings held their ground amazingly, and Josh swung his sword at them. Melina parried and swung her sword with her hand on top of her head. I ran up to help, but Gary knocked me aside. "Whoa!" Gary and Melina looked at each other, surprised by their ability in combat. She tried to swung her sword at deadly speed, but amazingly, Josh dodged flawlessly. Then, he slammed his shield against them. They staggered a few feet, and Josh got to me and hauled me to the enemies base. In their base, there's only 1 defender, the 13 year old Nico. I figure this will be easy, but as soon as I approach him, he summoned skeleton warriors to fight for him. 7 skeletons rise from the ground, and began attacking us. Then Josh did something that's really surprising. He drew a bow and shot an arrow in the middle of the skeletons. The arrow seemed to explode in a bright flash, blinding me, Nico and the skeleton warriors. As soon as me, Nico and the skeleton warriors could see again, Josh had the flag by his hands and started running. Then, Gary slammed Josh and Josh fell down. Josh threw the flag to Katie and she ran with the flag, unfortunately, she was blocked by Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin. I looked at Josh, he's still on the ground facing up while Melina grabs his hands and Gary grabbed his legs. "You are now our prisoner!" Melina announced, as she and Gary dragged Josh to the Jail. I looked back at Katie, she needs help fending off the Athena Cabin. Suddenly, Percy ran up to me. "Need a hand?" "I nodded, and then both of us charged the Athena Campers. Percy charged first, and then he raised his sword and swung, Annabeth blocked the strike. I ran towards them, yelling, "Yeaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!!!!" I drew my sword, and instead of making a strike, I faked it and Katie allowed me to snatch the enemy's flag from her hands and ran towards the creek. Annabeth cursed. "That's a naughty trick, I'll use that next game. After them!!!" I ran with the flag towards the creek. The McKidd and the Stoll siblings were fighting. When they saw that flag in my hand, they ran after me. I raced as fast as I can towards the creek, and when I was about to reach the creek, Melina slammed me with her shield. Not sure where she got the shield from, but she definitely didn't have a shield when they're battling Josh. I tossed the flag to Percy and he ran over the creek and we had won the game. Campers herded me and Percy above their heads. The Athena cabin also herded Gary and Melina up in the air. Then, I heard Annabeth speak. "Well done, you guys! You're amazing!" "Amazing?" Gary and Melina asked in disbelief. "You took Josh to the jail without even making him sleep! How amazing was that! If there's anybody who could take down Josh he/she had shown great prowess in combat." And they laughed. We went to the campfire after capture the flag. We sang along, and Chiron is making some announcements. "Alright! Today, there will be a demigod competition at 11 o'clock!" Just then, a holographic sun appeared over Sylvio's head. It's definitely the sun. "What?" Chiron asked. "I thought he had faded?" "Who?" Sylvio asked. "Helios, the first sun god." Chiron said. "You mean, Helios is my father?" Sylvio asked. "Correct." Then Chiron knelt. "Hail, Sylvio. Child of the sun, Helios." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion